


Protecting Family

by Gibbo92



Series: The Lightwood-Bane's. (Alpha/omega) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Max Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Max Lightwood Dies, Omega Alec Lightwood, Original Character(s), Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post Mpreg, Revenge, will add more tags as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'A FAMILY OF OUR OWN"2 months after giving birth Alec received the devastating news that his brother Max was killed in an attack on the Argentina institute.What happens when he finds out that not only did someone he knew killed his brother but actually his brother died protecting a child.It’s now up to Alec and the rest of his family plus a new face to get justice for his brother and put a stop to a new organisation that threatens not only the population of shadowhunters with warlock capabilities but his and Magnus's daughter
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Lightwood-Bane's. (Alpha/omega) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134548
Comments: 35
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue - two months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋 heres the long ( well not that long) waited sequel. Enjoy!
> 
> 💜💜💜

**_ Prologue: Three months ago _ **

_The Argentina institute_

_" Blackwater take Rafael now!!"_

_" what about you"_

_" I'll hold them off as long as I can" Max crouched down in front of Rafael " I need you to go with Jack"_

_“ no I stay with you"_

_“ I know Rafael but it’s not safe, I promise I will come for you when it is”_

_“ No" Rafael grabbed hold of Max, Max realised Rafael wasnt going to let go but he knew he was going to end up hurting the little boy but he knew it was needed, he looked over at Blackwater and gave him the signal._

_“ I’m sorry Rafe” Max felt Rafael nails dig into his skin as Blackwater Pulled_ _him off him, he watched as Blackwater left with Rafael who was crying out for him._

_Once they were out of sight Max closed his eyes he knew didnt have long to rest just then a dagger went flying passed his head, he recognised it immediately, slowly he stood up and turned around._

_“Where is he Max?”_

_“I’m not telling you anything **dad** ”_

_“ Dont be foolish son”_

_“ Your the foolish one. I know what your doing, I know what you did to those poor warlock-shadowhunter children. Why? Why all this your secret is out what good is it going after a little boy?”_

_“ Because he’s saw too much, I have to say I’m a bit disappointed in your Max. Your a lightwood yet you dont even stand and fight"_

_“ Well maybe I dont want to fight my own father or maybe there’s no point your only going to kill me anyway cause you know as long as I’m alive you dont have half a chance to get Rafael but your wrong whether I'm here who or not you wont get to him"_

_“ Max I'm only giving you one last chance, tell me where the boy is and you can live"_

_" never." Max lowered his bow, if his father wanted to kill him he would have to do it when he wasnt armed he wasnt having Robert justify that his death was just._

_" remember I love you. Goodbye Max"_

_At the Lightwood-Bane residence _

  
“ Its max. Hes dead"

“ What do you mean" Magnus quickly summoned up a bottle for Delilah who was crying even harder.

“ There was an attack on the Argentina institute” Alec couldnt believe it, surely this was a hoax he didnt even though who the note was from all it said was his brother was dead.

Just as Magnus was about to say something he felt his wards go off he knew it was Jace and Izzy so with a flick of his wrist he unlocked the door

“ Alec please tell me it’s not true. Please tell me Max isnt dead" Alec was quick to catch his sister as she collapsed in her arms crying, Alec said nothing he looked over at Jace before opening one arm inviting him in for a hug.

Magnus wanted nothing more than to pull his husband into a hug but knew he needed this moment with his siblings so quietly he left the room and headed off to the nursery to put Delilah down for the night.

On his way back to the kitchen Maryse and Luke had stepped through the front door “ Maryse I’m so sorry for your loss"

“Thank you Magnus, where are my children, Simon and Clary said they came here immediately after hearing the news”

“ They are in the kitchen with Alexander" Magnus lead the way, him and Luke watched on as the family grieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write.
> 
> 💜💜💜


	2. The present time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I havent forgotten about this story, I have just been really focused on ' finding our way home' but seeing as that has pretty much been wrapped up apart from two chapters, I can put my focus into this, I have 3 more chapters prepared after this just need editing so expect to see them over the next few days. 
> 
> 💜💜💜

**_ Chapter 1- present time. _ **

**It had been a month since Max's death, they had received official word from the Clave a few hours after the initial fire message.**

**Something bugged Magnus about that, there was no signature on the first note, he couldnt even trace its origin, he was stumped.**

**“ Have you had any luck" Magnus looked up to see Alec and Delilah in the door way of his office.**

**“ No. I’m sorry Alexander, whoever sent it didnt want to be found” Magnus stood up and walked over to his family before taking Delilah in his arms**

**“ Its ok. You tried “ Alec was fed up his brother was dead, he didnt even know why well he knew there was an attack but the ins and out of it. Well the Clave kept the Lightwood family in the dark. “ Can you watch her whilst I go shower, little monkey wont go for her nap and I’m in desperate need of one”**

**“ Of course Darling, you go have a shower and I’ll see if I can get this naughty little girl down for a nap” Magnus looked at Delilah who was currently chewing on her hand and smiling at her papa “hey dont look at me with that cheeky grin baby girl, its sleep time. Give daddy a kiss and say night night" Magnus took his daughter’s hand and waved night at Alec.**

**“ Night Night baby" Alec pressed a kiss to Delilah’s head before watching Magnus take her off in the direction of the nursery and heading off in the direction of the shower.**

**💜💜💜**

**“ stay where we can see you though” Alec watched as Elaine began to push Delilah in her pushchair around the ops centre before turning his back to his siblings “ has Imogen given you any news"**

**“ No and she’s told me to stop asking, he died in an attack there’s nothing more to it but I sense she’s keeping something from us" Jace ran a hand through his hair.**

**“ of course she is, there was an attack that no one knows any details about, three hours before official word is sent, we're all sent anonymous fire messages that are untraceable. Something is going on and I want to know” Alec threw a hand against the wall.**

**“ We all do Alec, Jace wont stop asking until she gives us some answers. Right jace? Izzy but a hand on her brothers arm**

**“ No dont, she could remove you both as the temp head of the institute and put someone else in charge until I’m back in another 6 weeks" Alec was suppose to be going back in 6 months time however he had asked for his maternity leave to end early**

**“ I dont mind Alec, I want answers as well”**

**“ No. We dont need to start pissing off the clave again especially as majority of the time we all get along now. We'll figure something out"**

**“ unca Alec, Delilah's getting moody" Alec looked down at his niece then his daughter**

**“ it’s okay E, she's due for a feed, Iz can I use your room to feed her”**

**“ of course Alec”**

**💜💜💜**

**“ Magnus you'll figure out who sent that note” Catarina looked at her best friend.**

**“ I’ve tried everything though, every spell, every potion, hell I’ve even said please to it and nada, nothing, zilch it is completely and utterly untraceable” Magnus slumped down on the sofa.**

**“ How is Alec and Delilah?” Cat decided to change the subject**

**“ He's okay, I think having Delilah gives him something to focus on and as for little miss well 3 months old, and she’s already demanding and impatient, she still breastfeeds most of the time but now if Alexander isnt quick enough at giving it to her she has started this high pitched screeching” Magnus chuckled, he remembered the first time he heard it he had ran into the nursery in a panic only to find that she was completely fine she was just trying to get her daddy to feed her quicker.**

**“ Bless her, impatient just like her papa”**

**💜💜💜**

**Alec was knelt over the bathtub playing with Delilah “ where’s Delilah” Alec held the wash cloth in front of her face before pulling it away “ oh there she is”**

**Delilah squealed with delight and starting splashing her hands in the water “ hey your getting Daddy all wet”**

**“ Daddy wet. I like the sound of that" Magnus knelt down beside Alec.**

**“ Magnus!” Alec laughed shaking his head at his mate. “ Papa is such a silly Alpha isnt he, but he’s our silly Alpha" Alec picked up the shampoo before squirting a small amount on his hand and gently washing Delilah’s hair.**

**“ So did Jace have any news when you went to the institute?”**

**“ Unfortunately not, and Imogen told him to stop asking” Alec laid Delilah back to rinse hair off. “ I know there’s something going on, I can feel it, maybe when I go back in 6 weeks time I can dig further”**

**“ How are you feeling about going back to earlier than planned" Magnus held the towel out whilst Alec picked their daughter up out of the bath.**

**“ as much as I dont want to leave her I need to, I need to look into Max's death and there’s only so much I can do on maternity leave”**

**“ well she will be completely fine, she will either be with me, your mother or at the crèche at the institute and if needs be we can bring her to you at anytime"**

**Alec finished getting Delilah ready for bed before settling into the rocking chair and take his top off to feed her.**

**“ I’ll go make us some food whilst you get her to bed” Magnus leaned down a pressed a kiss to Delilah cheek “ night night baby girl, sleep well, see you shortly Alexander"**

**Alec watched Delilah as she fed it broke his heart knowing that his brother never got to meet his niece or that his daughter never got to meet her uncle, he felt robbed of that experience that the rest of his siblings got to have, he had to find out what happened, and who killed his brother, he swore he would make whoever it was pay no matter the cost.**

**Once Delilah was finished Alec carefully placed her into the cot before tucking the blanket over her, gently he pressed a kiss to her head. “ Daddy loves you so much. Sleep well princess” quietly he left the room in search of his husband.**

**“ Seems like she went down quick" Magnus passed Alec his plate.**

**“ Yeah, she was tired but she didnt drink for long so I expect she will be up sometime in the night”**

**“ I’ll take over tonight if you want, you do need some rest”**

**“ If you dont mind, I’ll admit I’m a little sore from her constantly using her teeth” Alec loved being able to feed his daughter himself however since Delilah got her first tooth at two month old, his nipples quite often got sore as when feeding she would like to bite down**

**“ oh bless. Maybe I should kiss it better for you" Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec.**

**“ Magnus I...I" Delilah was three months old and they were yet to have sex, Magnus had tried to initiate it a couple of times causing Alec to pull away, he wasnt quite ready.**

**“ Hey darling, I was joking, I know your not ready for sex again”**

**“ I’m sorry Magnus, I really am" Alec looked down at the floor**

**“ hey look at me darling. Your not ready yet and that’s completely fine, you know I dont mind waiting. Plus it’s not like we dont do other things, if I remember correctly it was just the other night you had your mouth all over my knot. But in all seriousness if it takes a year or 5 so be it”**

**“what if I’m not ready for it before my heat whenever that maybe” Normally an omega wouldnt have a heat until 6 months after giving birth but with how irregular they were before having Delilah it was unknown if Alec's heat would come back at 6 months**

**“ Then we can do other things for you to get through your heat, okay but dont fret about the no sex thing, I'm ready when your ready” Magnus pulled Alec in for a kiss.**

**💜💜💜**

**“ eugh what the angel is going on?”**

**“ Someone is at the door, and my wards don’t recognise them, it’s a shadowhunter though” Magnus readied his magic whilst Alec grabbed his seraph blade.**

**“ Delilah..”**

**“ Is fine, I’ve raised wards around her bedroom no one but me or you are getting into her alright” Magnus placed a reassuring hand to Alec's cheek.**

**Both men quickly made their way to the door. Magnus got ready to open the door whilst Alec was ready for whoever was on the other side of the door, Alec nodded at Magnus to open the door, what happened next was a surprise to Alec.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write.
> 
> 💜💜💜


	3. Starting to unfold the truth

**_ Chapter 2 – Starting to unfold the truth. _ **

**“ Madam inquisitor what are you doing here?"**

**“ Could you please lower your blade?”**

**“ Sorry" Alec hadnt realised he was still pointing his blade at the inquisitor’s chest**

**“ Why are you at our home in the middle of the night?” Magnus stood next to his husband, yes In his 400 odd years he’s had many different members of the Clave at his door but never the inquisitor.**

**“ Can I come. What i need to discuss with you two is very sensitive and it isnt safe to do so out in the open"**

**“ Of course come in”**

**“ can I get you anything to drink Madam inquisitor? Coffee? Tea?..Vodka?”**

**“ No thank Mr Lightwood-Bane”**

**“ I’m going to get a vodka" Magnus nodded at Alec before heading out to the kitchen, of course he was curious as to why a very important member of the Clave was in his home but it was 2am he needed a drink for this.**

**“ so what do you need to discuss with me?” Alec turned his attention back to Imogen**

**“ I’ve called for Jace, your sister and your mother to join us, they should be here shortly and I would rather wait for them if possible”**

**“ Erm of course"**

**Magnus had finally returned from kitchen and was just about to sit down when he heard Delilah cry from the nursery “ I’ll go get her Darling"**

**“ Hey sweetie, you will have to have a bottle for now as Daddy is busy" Magnus summoned up a bottle and sat with Delilah in the rocking chair but apparently tonight formula was not good enough, with a sigh he stood up and carried her to the living room where Imogen and Alec was currently making idle chit chat.**

**“ I’m sorry darling but apparently she wants the best stuff tonight" Magnus passed a now very unhappy baby to Alec.**

**“ Shh shh. Its okay daddy is here” Suddenly Alec felt very uncomfortable “ erm you dont mind if I feed her do you"**

**“ of course not Alec. Breast feeding is very natural, you dont need to ask if it’s okay to feed your daughter”**

**Alec smiled before lifting one side of his t-shirt up and guiding Delilah to latch on, normally he would prefer to take his t-shirt off, he rarely did it with his top on however he didnt feel 100% comfortable being on show, just as Alec had got her settled Jace had arrived along with Izzy, his mom, Clary and Simon.**

**“ okay so what’s going on Grandmother what’s with the early call?” It was obvious Jace wasnt in the mood for the niceties.**

**“ Straight to the point just like your father. Very well I’ve called you all here because its time you knew the truth of how, why and who killed Max lightwood but before" Imogen turned to one of her guards “ go get me Blackwater and operation R then please head back to Idris, a portal will be opening for you at the New York institute in an hour dismissed"**

**Once the guards had left she turned back to everyone.**

**“ what’s going on. Who’s Blackwater and what the hell is operation R"**

**“ Blackwater is a shadowhunter, he is..was Max’s Second in command. Your brother was called to Argentina to investigate a serious of murders and disappearances and torture of warlock-shadowhunters”**

**Clary looked over at Jace in a panic**

**“ please dont worry about Stephen, since its he presented as a shadowhunter with warlock capabilities I’ve had people keeping a close eye on him"**

**“ dont worry?!, that’s my son!! People are hurting people like him, you should have told me, you had no right to keep that from me Grandmother!!” Jace was angry, Alec felt it through their bond, Delilah who had just finished feeding and was starting to doze off woke hearing Jace and started to cry.**

**“ sorry Alec I didnt mean to wake her up"**

**“ Its okay Jace, no harm”**

**“ I did what I thought was best Jace and I now see I made a mistake, your right he is your son and you and Clary had every right to know”**

**“ I’m going to ring Luke. He’s with the twins he needs to know just in case anything happens whilst we're gone" Clary threw a dirty look at Imogen.**

**“ I also deserved to know after all I am a warlock these are my people who are being harmed and my daughter will be both" Magnus was just as angry at the inquisitor as Jace, Alec was angry to however he had just settled Delilah back to sleep and didnt want to wake her**

**“ They are also my people too, I’m not the enemy Mr Lightwood-Bane, also You cant possibly know that your daughter will have warlock capabilities dont they normally manifest later”**

**“ well considering she is the granddaughter of a greater demon, I would say that the likelihood of having magic is very high"**

**“ That’s not in your file Mr Lightwood-Bane**

**“ Of course it isnt. I choose what information the Clave collects on me, your lucky you have any information on me"**

**“ everyone calm down. Dont look at me like that Magnus I’m just as furious as you are but going round in circles saying who should of told us what isnt going to get us anywhere. Please continue inquisitor”**

**“ Imogen please. As I was saying your brother was head of a task force for investigating these incidents and with his initial assessment of the situation he believed shadowhunters were involved however he did not have enough proof to warrant a full Clave investigation so he stayed to collect more information, during a patrol he came across a group of shadowhunters who had a little boy cornered who had seen them abduct a child, he had chased the shadowhunters off and managed to calm the boy down, since then he was in charge of this boys protection, he was put in charge of building a bond with this boy to get the information of what he had seen” Imogen was interrupted by a knock at the door.“ state your name"**

**“ The water is black as the night”**

**“ Come in Blackwater"**

**Alec watched as the door opened and a blonde hair shadowhunter came in but this wasn’t what got his attention, it was the child that was holding his hand whilst hiding behind him, he felt something snap inside of him, he had felt this way since.. well when Delilah was born. Magnus looked at Alec to tell him he felt the same way.**

**“ this is Rafael. Max died protecting him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write.
> 
> 💜💜💜


	4. More truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi👋 Really sorry for the long wait, this chapter was suppose to be up yesterday however it was a bit of a manic day and I lost all track of time.
> 
> Important notice. 
> 
> I won't be updating anymore of my stories for the next couple of weeks as after a long few months of schools being closed they are back open and I just need time to chill and declutter and reorganise the house but don't fear I will be back. Thank you for your understanding and support
> 
> 💜💜💜

**Chapter 3- More truths**

**“ Rafael I would like you to meet some people, this is Max’s family” Imogen held out her hand hoping he would take it but he just hid further behind Blackwater.**

**“ No! No! You lie. They’ll kill me. He killed Max!!” Rafael ran out of the room.**

**“ Does he think we are them? And who is this He?” Alec asked as he watched Blackwater go after Rafael**

**“ Max was the only one he trusted to begin with, eventually he learned to trust Blackwater more so after Max’s death.I know you may not believe this but you are going to have to because I need all of you to help and you know him better than anyone. The man who killed Max, the head of this organisation that name is currently unknown but for now we are calling them the 2 nd circle is non other than Robert. Your father”**

**“ What? Surely your mistaken” Alec felt like he was going to be sick.**

**“ I’m sorry. I wish I was. I’m not just saying this out of thin air. This is the report Max sent” Imogen past Alec the file “ Just before your daughter was born Max was visiting you and had left Rafael in Blackwater’s care however Robert showed up in Argentina and had upset the poor boy, no one is sure what was said so Max did some digging because only a selective few knew exactly why Rafael was there, turns out a member of his team was a spy for Robert”**

**“ If you had proof that someone was working with my father why didnt you arrest him, why wasnt he turned over to the Clave. You could of protected my brother” Izzy stood up “ My brother is now dead because of you” Izzy walked out the room**

**“ She has a point you know. My son could have been protected if you had only arrested him. I want my ex husband found and I want him dead!!” Maryse stood up and followed Izzy to make sure she was alright.**

**“ Start explaining Grandmother”**

**“ I wanted to arrest him, trust me, I’m trying to avoid the mess we were in with Valentine however Max insisted I didnt, he wanted to find out more and was afraid that if I took one of your fathers men that he would go underground so I gave him one month to investigate him and if he didnt have anything knew I would arrest the member of his team and he agreed, he had sent word to me he had found out there would be an attack on the institute however when I had received it, it was too late the attack had already happened and Max had died”**

**“Who is this member of the team? It doesnt say who” Alec dropped the file on the table.**

**“ That’s the problem, Max hadnt told me. He said it was to risky”**

**“So for all we know it could Blackwater”**

**“ Its not me sir. I could never do that to Ma, I could never betray him” Blackwater appeared in the door way**

**“ sounds like you cared a great deal about my son” Maryse and Izzy had come back from the kitchen it was obvious the pair had been crying.**

**“ I did ma’am, you see he wasnt just my friend, We were in love. We planned to mate once this was all and Rafael was placed with a family”**

**Maryse couldnt stop the gasp that left her throat first her son was on a secret assignment and now her son had a mate that she didnt even know about.**

**“ He had every intention on telling you.. telling you all, he just wanted to wait until this was all over, it broke his heart not telling you but with everything going on..” Blackwater’s voice broke.**

**“ He wanted to protect you to” Maryse pulled him in for a hug “ I understand”**

**Alec was first to break the silence “where’s Rafael”**

**“ Sorry sir, that was what I was coming to tell you, he’s under your guest bedrooms bed. He will quite often hide under beds when he’s scared or upset normally Max is the only one who can get him to come out so I was thinking that maybe because your all Max’s family, you may have better luck”**

**“I’ll go. Magnus..” Alec passed Delilah to Magnus before standing up and heading off in the direction of the guest bedroom.**

**once Alec entered the bedroom he pushed the door to slightly and crouched by the bed “ Rafael. That’s your name isnt it?” No luck “ I’m Alec and Max was my little brother. I know my father hurt him”**

**“ You’ll hurt me. You want to kill me. I saw too much”**

**“ No Rafael I’m not going to. You see the people he’s hurting well my daughter is one of them and my nephew and so is one of my friends. I want to protect them. I want to protect you”**

**“ you lie. You a shadowhunter you protect your own”**

**“ Not these types of shadowhunters I dont. Max didnt. Blackwater doesn’t. That lady outside that you’ve been with doesn’t. And even If that lady wanted me to I wont cause you want to know something. I’m a lightwood and I break noses and accept the consequences”**

**Rafael eyes shot up “ how do you know that”**

**“ know what?”**

**“ those words?”**

**“ Because that’s what me and my sister says, it’s kind of our thing”**

**“ Your max brother Alec?”**

**“ Yeah I am, has he told you about me?”**

**Rafael didnt answer him he just clambered out from under the bed and fell into Alec’s arms and held on to him. “he said he’d come back for me. He said he never leave”**

**“ oh Rafael, I know. I know” Alec held the boy as he cried.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write. 
> 
> 💜💜💜


End file.
